User blog:Deafro/Romans Plan
So now Roman has reappeared and it looks like he's preparing the second phase of the plan he started in episode one. He has collected a significant amount of Dust crystals, and now he has collected the data he needs to get everything underway. The only question that remains now is what exactly does he intend to do? I can't say I have an answer, but I do have a few deductions that might help shead some light on the subject. So first off, the map. I believe this map is data collected from Roman's gentle prod a few episodes back. The x's are places where his men encountered resistance from either the local athorities or the hunters. The circles are places where their intrustion was left unopposed. I say this because in the upper right corner where the word "Cops" is written, there are three x marks in that district, but in the lower left corner where "Dumb Cops" is marked, there is only one. Not only did the dumb cops only get one raid, but they missed the attack at the industrial district and went all the way to the agriculture district. This leaves two more x's on the map unaccounted for however, the one in the upper class district as well as the x on the lone island left of Vale proper. These can be easily explained. Likely there is a standing guard on the island to protect the border of the city, maybe with hunter class fighters or not, and the prod from there was cleaned up easily by the ready response team. The upper class district however, has a circle between it and the "Cops", which means according to this line of logic, that x must be the store "From Dust to Dawn" we saw in episode one, the place where Roman was interupted by Ruby's interference. So now Roman has his data, but what does this data tell him? The main point he can garner is how capable the enemy is to responding to a attack from multiple points. He knows how long it takes Vale to mobilize a response, how much they bring, and best yet how much they can physically respond to at any given time, and the places they are more likely to defend. He must have pushed Vale's local athorities to their absolute limits, which explains why Glynda Goodwitch has to come to their aid. Also, Roman looks at the crystals they have and then says then he'll need more men. That sequence of events says to me that the Dust raid didn't go as smoothly as he wanted and they don't have as much Dust as he would like to conduct his assault, which means he has to bring more men into the fight to compensate for the weakness. Finally their ultimate goal seems to be Beacon. Its circled in red so I figure that is the ultimate goal. For what I don't know, but I think I understand from these rough sketches how Roman will go about executing his attack. Anyways, these are just a few points I noticed. So what do you guys think Roman might be up to at this point? Leave a comment below and let the speculation begin. Category:Blog posts